


Off the Record but 100% True

by Satchelfoot



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchelfoot/pseuds/Satchelfoot
Summary: Because Chewieabsolutelytold Rey about Han's nickname for Finn.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Off the Record but 100% True

“Bloody hell, _really_?” Rey sputters.

“Yeah, no, the Journal of the Whills has no mention of how we finally got together.” Finn squeezes her hand. “But that’s only the official version, which is notoriously inaccurate and incomplete. People throughout the galaxy are writing their own stories about you and me.” He grins. “Here, look at this one.”

Rey reads over his shoulder and reddens a bit. “Oh, _my_. I don’t believe we’ve actually tried that position.”

“Maybe we should. If we stretch first, it probably won’t be a big deal.”

She kisses his neck. “Interesting choice of words, Big Deal.”


End file.
